Other Voices, Other Rooms
by HalfshellVenus1
Summary: Spoilers up to 4x08: A series of eight outside POVs across all four seasons.


Title: **Other Voices, Other Rooms**  
Author: HalfshellVenus  
Characters: Andrea, Emily, Andy, Father Gregory, Molly, Clint, Corbett, Hope (**Gen, Drabbles**)  
Rating: K+  
Summary:(_**Spoilers up to 4x08**_) A series of outside POVs across all four seasons.  
Author's Notes: Written for the **100_ghosts** "Minor Characters" challenge. There were so many obvious secondary characters that I decided to bypass those and go even farther out and do passing one-shot characters instead.  
The title comes from a song by Janis Ian.

x-x-x-x-x

_**Andrea**__ (Dead In The Water)_  
Lucas spoke yesterday. He called her "Mommy," and the sound of that word—finally for _her_—brought tears to her eyes. She'd forgotten how it felt.

All of this is harder with her father gone. He always looked out for them, smoothing their way through life as best he could. He loved them both, and she knows that's why he—

She can't bear to think of it. It was the right thing and it was to protect them, but he's gone now and both the fact and the why of it hurt.

She can't even tell him she forgives him.

//

_**Emily**__ (Scarecrow)_  
They don't sacrifice their own, they've never done that. But it's harvest time, and she's locked in the cellar with that guy who poked around asking all those questions. He helped the other couple get free, the people they'd chosen as this year's offering.

Someone has to take their place.

She thought her aunt and uncle loved her—how could they _choose_ her for this? Those couples before, they never knew what was waiting, but she knows. She's heard the stories (_the screams in the night_), and God—

What if she deserves this, all because she let it happen before?

//

_**Andy**__ (Simon Said)_  
He should probably want more from life (should put more into it), but he's easygoing. He likes people and his van, and he avoids hassles whenever possible.

The whole thing got simpler about six months back, when the mind-control powers started up. Now he's skating on the surface, lightly freeloading but not enough to hurt anyone. He persuades people to forget that he owes them, whether it's a restaurant meal or an electric bill.

He's never tried getting Tracey to love him again.

She used to. But if it's going to be real, it has to happen on its own.

//

_**Father Gregory**__ (Houses Of The Holy)_  
This place where he lingers might be heaven. He cannot tell.

All those prophets and poets described it as something ethereal, a place of beauty and rest. Yet he is still bound to the earth, and there is so much evil, so much _sadness_. Having lived in God's service and followed the path of righteousness, he does not question God's purpose.

He furthers it instead.

The unrepentant murderer, the pedophile, the rapist—they must all be stopped. Burning brightly before the sinners who can exact God's vengeance, he guides them toward His Will.

Justice reigns. But peace does not follow.

//

_**Molly**__ (Roadkill)_  
The car goes off the road when she swerves to avoid the man on the highway, and the crash is deafening. Suddenly her husband's gone, which is impossible. How could he walk away? What if something happened to him?

She starts searching, and finds that scary old man instead. Murderous and bloody, he attacks her and it takes so long to find someone to help her.

When she learns the truth—that _she's_ responsible for that man, for her own death—she doesn't want to believe it.

But David's alive, and he's safe. There's nothing to keep her here anymore.

//

_**Clint**__ (Bedtime Stories)_  
He's had blackouts before, but he wasn't drunk last night. Or even recently—he can't tell how long it's been.

He finds himself in a strange house, trapped under a man who has scissors aimed right for him. After scrambling to safety and walking home, he's still without answers by the time he arrives.

Now he steps up to the mirror to look for clues. Wait—is that _blood?_

There are chunks of gore in his beard and hair, and smears on his shirt.

He lurches for the toilet.

Whatever he's been up to… he prays he never finds out.

//

_**Corbett**__ (Ghostfacers)_  
He'd do almost anything for Ed, though he likes being part of the team (even if he's just the intern).

Keeping things organized for the missions, listening to meetings, it's all more interesting than he first expected. It's more than just the chance to be close to Ed.

At the Morton house, Corbett's finally part of the mission. He follows the clues and sounds, his curiosity leading him far beyond where the others are willing to go.

It's the most exciting thing he's ever done, the _scariest_. But even finding the ghost's lair, he's not afraid.

Not until the end.

//

_**Luther**__ (Yellow Fever)_  
Kittens are his favorite, after Miss Jessie. Kittens don't care that he's big and slow, and they're not scared. Neither is Miss Jessie—she talks to him like he's normal, the way his brother does.

He likes to draw her. It makes him feel peaceful inside, like he's in the company of angels. That's how he thinks of her—an angel on earth, just as pretty and kind.

Then Mr. Frank comes to the mill—he says she's missing.

Luther wonders if she's lost in the dark, but Mr. Frank is so scary-angry that all of Luther's words are gone.

//

_**Hope**__ (Wishful Thinking)_  
The last thing she remembers is shopping. She was at the grocery store, picking up chicken and salad and pears, and now she's standing in front of the fountain at Lucky Chin's and she has no idea how she got here.

What happened to the food? Did she buy it? Did someone put it back?

There's a man here with her, and he's creepy-looking—watching her so intently that it makes her skin crawl. Who is this ugly man? What does he want? She goes on the offensive.

"Do I _know_ you?"

She hopes to God the answer is _No._

_-------- fin --------_


End file.
